


After So Many Years

by ChelleBee53



Category: Betsy-Tacy Series - Maud Hart Lovelace
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: This story takes place years after the last book in the series.Betsy receives a package from someone she never expected to hear from again.
Kudos: 2





	After So Many Years

"I'll get it," Betsy called to Joe.

She returned a few minutes later carrying a small package marked "Fragile: Handle With Care."

"Who's that from?" Joe asked.

"Mr. Gaston."

"Mr. GASTON?"

"Yes. It's strange to hear from him after so many years," said Betsy. "Now what could he have sent me?""

"Let's open it and see," Joe suggested.

Betsy opened the package very carefully. Inside was a record called Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White.

"There's also a card," Joe noticed.

Betsy opened the card and read,

 _I told you so_.


End file.
